


Gabe's Wedding (oh yeah, Sam's too)

by imthetitanic



Series: Just Sabriel Things [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthetitanic/pseuds/imthetitanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe and Sam get married! And Lucifer officiates. It's a good time :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabe's Wedding (oh yeah, Sam's too)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably reorder the series later into chronological order, but for now I'm not going to. This takes place 6 months after Sam proposed to Gabriel in "Gabe, Speechless?"
> 
> I wanted to post this Friday night, but the vows weren't coming to me. However, marriage equality happened here in the States on Friday and I wanted to celebrate it with this! So yeah. <3

Dean kept fussing with Sam's tie. Now, on a normal day, Sam found this irritating. But today? "Seriously, Dean, it's fine." 

Dean shook his head. "Dude, you weren't even going to walk out there in a tie. And have you _ever_ tied a bow tie? You're lucky Charlie isn't in here right now." He adjusted the white bow tie one last time. "Perfect." 

Sam looked at himself in the mirror. Okay, so maybe Dean was right that he should wear a tie. And he would have been hopeless at tying the bow tie himself. But Dean wasn't going to get that satisfaction. "Thanks, Dean. Looks good." 

Dean clapped Sam on the back. "What are big brothers for?" he asked, then checked his cufflinks. He was dressed just like Sam, except his jacket and pants were black, as was his bow tie. He looked good, Sam had to admit. "Gabe's jaw is going to drop when he sees you."

And in walked Ellen, wearing her pale blue dress and her hair pinned up. "They're about ready to start," she informed them. Sam and Gabe had decided on two separate processionals meeting in the middle at the altar. Emma, Dean, Jo, Ellen, and Sam lined up on their side. Gabriel had wanted this to be complicated, with a full-on giant processional, but Sam had insisted that they only needed a flower girl and the basic escorts, their best men and the groomsmaids, and their adoptive mothers. 

Emma led the way as the processional music started, skipping a little and tossing rose petals everywhere. She met Claire in the middle and they stood together off to the side, giggling. Dean and Jo walked in next, and as they met Cas and Charlie, they paired off correctly, Dean taking his husband's hand and Jo taking her fiancée's. And finally, in walked Sam and Gabe, and Sam's gasped slightly when he saw his soon-to-be-husband. 

He was dressed in an emerald-green tuxedo that complemented his eyes, and he had a smile on his face wider than Sam had ever seen it. In short, he was stunning…and Dean was right. His jaw did drop. Becky, holding his arm, wore a pale blue dress similar to Ellen's. They met in the center, where Lucifer was waiting in his dark blue suit. Becky and Ellen sat down, calling the flower girls to sit with them, and the wedding began.

"On behalf of this Novak and this Winchester, I would like to welcome all you Novaks and Winchester family. These two are a sickeningly adorable couple so they are going to be getting married today. That is, if they came here of their own free will. Do you both come of your own free will?"

Sam and Gabe took each other's hands and nodded in unison. "We do."

Lucifer surveyed the room before saying, "And I have to ask this, even though I know the answer. Do any here object to this union?"

Sam swore he heard actual crickets chirping in that building, with that silence as loud as it was. 

"Then let's begin. I think you both prepared your own vows?" Lucifer asked.

Sam nodded. He knew that most of the time people read their vows from a sheet of paper, but the words he had to say were too big to write down and recite. Taking strength from Gabriel's hands in his, he began to speak. "Gabriel...I met you when my brother started dating yours, and when you asked me to be your date to their wedding, I couldn't imagine we would come this far. I mean, now they are each other's date to our wedding. When we first started dating, you put bleach in my shampoo. I almost broke up with you right then and there but now I promise you that I will stay with you. We've been together through thick and thin, and I can't imagine my life without you in it." Sam took a shaky breath and focused on Gabriel's amber eyes.

The other man was near tears, with moisture swimming in his eyes. Sam continued, "When you got fired from that restaurant, I was proud of you. I don't think I've ever said that, but it's true. You protected that girl, and I was so proud. I still am. I always will be proud of you. I love you." Sam choked up on those words and blinked back tears. 

Gabriel had allowed some to fall, but when Lucifer said, "And what do you have to say to _that_ , Gabriel?" he smiled wider than Sam had ever seen him smile.

"This is our day, Sam. Our brothers are the Novak-Winchesters, and now it's our turn to become the Winchester-Novaks. I still can't believe it. When you proposed to me, I thought I would have to stay at work and just deal with that all night, but true to who you've always been, you arranged everything so we could be with each other." He took a breath, and Sam smiled. "I'll admit, I'm the first to make fun of your height. All the time. But your stature can't contain your heart. It shines out around you, and it is breath-taking. And I promise I'll always be able to see it." Sam had never seen Gabriel this serious before. "I love you, Sam Winchester, and I love the fact that soon a Novak will be added to the end of that gorgeous name. It'll give a nice ring to the law firm I know you'll start. I have faith in you. I'll always have faith in you, even when I can't have faith in myself." Gabriel was crying. Sam was near tears, himself. And the final thing Gabriel said clinched it, and Sam felt his tears spilling down his face as he reached out to pull Gabriel into his arms. "I was never more shocked than when you got down on one knee. I didn't think I deserved that love. I mean, there I was, working on our two-year anniversary. I thought you were kidding. And now we're here and I promise...I will never doubt you again."

Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel, who cried into his shoulder while Lucifer said, "Do you, Sam Winchester, take Gabriel to be your lawfully wedded husband."

Of course, Sam said, "I do."

But when the same question was posed to Gabriel, it took him a moment to compose himself and say, "You don't even need to ask that. Of course I do."

Lucifer nodded. "I actually did have to. But, as we all knew was going to happen, by the authority vested in me by the state of California, I pronounce you husband and husband. Now then, we all know you've been holding off on this...just kiss each other already!"

Sam pulled Gabe so hard to himself that their kiss was borderline painful. He was vaguely aware of the cheers and hooting coming from all around them. He broke the kiss after he-wasn't-sure-how-long and took a breath. And then chaos erupted. People surged up to them and congratulated them in a whirlwind Sam would remember forever. 

Through it all, Gabe clung to his hand like a lifeline, and Sam knew he was squeezing back just as hard.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you guys think!
> 
> I will be posting a reception fic next :)


End file.
